After Warcraft III: New Lands
by Das the Blademaster
Summary: REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T MIND? What happens after Warcraft III - Chapter 4 is here!
1. The New History – Chapter I: Armius the ...

The events I am talking about take place after Warcraft III single-player campaign.  
  
The New History - Chapter I: Armius the Brave.  
  
Right after Archimonde died at the World Tree, Undead under Dreadlord Mal Tholas tried to escape back to their homes, but Thrall and Jaina with Human and Orc reinforcements arrived in time and slaughtered them.  
  
The Undead that were in Northrend survived, because that as soon as the news reached Nerzhul, the Lich King, he ordered Kel Thuzard and his Frost Wyrms to establish a wall of ice blocking Northrend from outer world. But 1 ship broke through. It was with Arthas and the survivors, who returned to serve Lich King in his frozen world.  
  
Night Elves still were living for long time, but they were now as mortal as everyone else. They built their cities in Ashenvale, and soon, Night Elf Kingdoms begun to prosper. Magic was again allowed, and some of High Elves returned to see, how their relatives evolved through 10,000 years.  
  
Orcish Horde settled down in Barrens of Kalimdor, in alliance with Wyverns and Tauren, and finally, dream of many Orc generations came to be true - Orcs were no longer just a horde, but also a political state, the Orcish Empire, with Thrall as emperor, and Cairn as the governor of all the Tauren Province.  
  
Only Humans didn't find themselves a place to stay, until they decided to come back to rebuild Lordaeron. They were followed by Dwarves and some evacuated High Elf warriors. But soon, some of then decided to explore what lays to the east of High Elven lands. They were led by a young and ambitious paladin - Armius the Brave.  
  
Armius came from a poor family, and was recruited during the second war. He became a paladin closer to the end of the third war, during which Portal was destroyed, and remainders of the horde were either captured either were hiding in the mountains. However after that, Armius was busy fighting Troll pirates, while a young Orc gladiator named Thrall run away, and begun a revolution, defeating army after army, and rescuing Orcs. Meanwhile, there was a civil war in Lordaeron, after which, it was too late for the humanity. A new Horde rised up, but it didn't attack humans, until they captured Grom Hellscream. But the rest is history.  
  
Armius then fought under Arthas, however later, he left with Jaina and some other people that believed in Medivh's warning. In Kalimdor, he hardly escaped death from Orcs, Night Elfs and finally the Undead during a massive air attack. Afterwards, he fought Demons, but Human fort blocking the way to the summit eventually fell, and he escaped with Jaina to the other Human settlement.  
  
In Lordaeron, he saw no opportunity after returning, so he decided to set sail to the east on a ship he captured during a war with Troll pirates, which he was hiding afterwards in a small cave in High Elven lands.  
  
They set sail at dawn, after buying enough provision to last for half a year. He and 60 other humans were sailing towards a new destiny. And a new land. 


	2. The New History – Chapter II: The Last P...

Oh. Right. I forgot to disclaim. I don't own Warcraft III, bla, bla, bla, you know the usual routine.  
  
The New History - Chapter II: The Last Pirate Ship.  
  
"What's that, straight ahead?" - asked Armius.  
  
On the crew's nest, a tall sailor took his dwarwen binoculars, and looked at the object.  
  
"Sire, it's a ship! And a very ugly ship, too!"  
  
"Let me see." - Armius claimed up to the nest, and looked through the binoculars - "It's Zeger Lotzat! The Troll Pirate! But how did he survive without food or normal water for 6 years?"  
  
"Sire, I am sure that he had enough food and normal water for that!"  
  
"No, it's impos-"  
  
Armius was interrupted by cannonballs hitting his ship. The trolls were closer and closer.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" - Armius almost screamed - "Fire!"  
  
Cannoneers rushed to their batteries, and right after the enemy launched second bombardment, "Unsinkable Glory" answered, and the battle was on.  
  
Armius and 5 footmen boarded a boat, and sailed towards "Loothunter". Trolls were too busy trying to sing the Humans, so they didn't notice Armius, until he and his men somehow claimed up. Loothunter had 3 large breaches made by cannonballs. In 1 of them, troll's body was laying. Trolls armed with axes and spears attacked Armius. Soon, first footman fell, while Armius saved the other one by using his magical light powers. Then a cannonball hit two trolls. As battle was continuing, Armius was too late to save another 1 of his mean, but at least, he came close to Zeger Lotzat. Huge green troll tried to crash Armius' head with his steel axe, but Armius created a shield around himself, and axe hit Zeger, who fell unconscious. Two blue trolls rushed to his rescue, but they were too late. A hammer stopped Lotzat's life. A cannonball killed one of the approaching trolls, while Armius slain another one with Zeger's axe. During the fight, 3 footmen died, but only 11 trolls, who already dropped their weapons and were hiding somewhere, were alive, but then, another cannonball hit the ship, and it begun to sunk  
  
Armius and 2 footmen jumped on the boat and escaped just in time, as the pirate flag submerged. 


	3. The New History – Chapter III: The Proph...

The New History - Chapter III: The Prophet's Warning.  
  
Let's forget about Armius for a moment, and look at Tulonian Continent far to the east, where a war was in progress.  
  
Vodonians were just like Murlocs, but were taller, able to stand straight, swim through the seas (but not too deep) and much smarted.  
  
Midbarians were yellow skinned, long-tailed, 4 hand warriors, a little taller then dwarves, and able to travel for weeks without water.  
  
And Midbarian High Sultan Khozor, with much of other Sultanate monarchs, was fighting Vodanian Emperor Milemer and traitor, Sultan Holohar for the northwestern Great Peninsula.  
  
The battle was on near Vodanian Camp.  
  
Sultan Mazur has ordered his camel raiders to make a flank attack on Vodonians, while the other Sultans, including Khozor, were supposed to hold their ground until then.  
  
But Vodonians seized the initiative by magic - Wave Master Rekan was there, and soon, hordes of Water elementals intercepted Mazur, while Vodonians and Holohar charged against Sultan Al-Ahab, killing him, and forcing his men to join Holohar.  
  
A raven was flying around the battlefield, without any interruption in his circle.  
  
Midbarian Grand Cohen Halak changed the battle's tide once again, as Rock Golems and Avalanches commenced on the rocky terrain. Water elementals quickly disappeared, but however then, acid rain ended lives of the forward Midbarian lines.  
  
Midbarians quickly installed the Trebuchets, and flaming stones begun hitting the tents.  
  
Fanatics, armed with crossbows, soon arrived, and arrows were flying towards Vodonians at amazing speed. One Vodanian took 5 arrows in his chest, but slain two camel riders and 3 Zealots, with their blades of obsidian, before dying.  
  
Milemer himself led a group of Turtle Riders, and his poisoned spear was killing thousands of enemies. Halak was exhausted, and soon Water elementals filled the gaps in the Vodanian lines, and after that, Halak and Khozor ordered the retreat. Trebuchets were packed. Midbarians retreated.  
  
When Khozor was alone in his tent, a raven flew in, and turned. into a strange creature (human, but Midbarians didn't knew about them).  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important. Outlanders that look like me are coming. They will come in peace, but prevent them for reaching The Great Altar! If he reaches is it, his curiosity will bring the terrible!"  
  
"I don't want to believe you!"  
  
"You must ally with Vodanians to save us all."  
  
"Who are you to make me? Guards, take him away!"  
  
"That won't be necessary. You were warned!"  
  
Medivh turned back into Raven and flew away.  
  
He decided that Vodonians must be more reasonable. 


	4. The New History – Chapter IV: Preparatio...

The New History - Chapter IV: Preparations for Battle.  
  
While Medivh was searching for someone to save the world from a new Invasion, Armius and his men sighted. land!  
  
"3 islands, heh?" - Armius was smiling for the first time during this trip - "We will land on the 1 with the big mountain range in the middle and a river. We will establish settlement there. Wait, give me binoculars!"  
  
"Here" - dwarf gave him his binoculars.  
  
"They look like Murlocs," - said Armius after looking at green figures in the river - "Only taller. Let's land and try to establish contact. If they attack, slaughter them all!"  
  
Ship quietly approached the island, and was anchored in a bay. Humans, dwarves, and even 5 High Elves were on it, and soon, they finally felt ground under their feet.  
  
Much of them stayed to establish camp, while Armius, 7 Human Footmen, 2 High Elven Priests and 3 Dwarwen Riflemen decided to establish contact with "Murlocs".  
  
Near the river, they saw a group of the tall Murlocs. Some of them were riding giant turtles. Rest of them, with spears, knives, darts, javelins and some of them were obviously mages, chanting Water Elementals everywhere.  
  
Armius tried to establish contact, but soon, a "Murloc" exclaimed something, and after Armius didn't answer, they suddenly begun firing, and dwarves retaliated. A battle has begun.  
  
Water Elementals were everywhere, and Armius with 2 priests, 1 footman and 2 riflemen managed to retreat, while the rest of them died.  
  
"Why did they attack?" - asked a red Dwarf when they returned.  
  
"I don't know that, but I know that this is war!" - replied Armius.  
  
The other day, near the mountain, a battle between Humans and Vodanians begun.  
  
And it all was because that dwarwen decided to demonstrate their mortar, and found gold!  
  
Armius and his men immediately established a new camp there, but after that, a small Vodanian detachment found out, and rushed back to report. Much of them were slaughtered by Armius' Knights, but one escaped by a waterfall. Armius immediately returned to his camp, and ordered barriers to be constructed. Dwarwen were to hide behind it, and then suddenly to pop up and fire at unsuspecting enemy.  
  
Footmen and Knight were to suddenly strike from an ambush, while Priests and a small amount of footmen that were ordered to hold the enemy melee attacks, were to stay in camp with the Riflemen and peasants. 


	5. The New History – Chapter V: The Battle ...

The New History - Chapter V: The Battle and the Prophet.  
  
As Prophet fails to gain Vodonian attention, Armius and Vodonian General Reptar the Beastmaster begin the battle at Great Mount.  
  
Vodonian Warriors were coming, line, after line, after line.  
  
"Here it is!" - shouted Reptar the Beastmaster - "the pinkskin camp! Prepare!"  
  
Vodanians put their spears, javelins, knives and other weaponry forward. Wavemaster and his Aides began repeating quietly the spells for Water Elementals and Acid Rains.  
  
A peasant informed Dwarves that "Murlocs" are here.  
  
Horn Redbeard, Dwarwen lieutenant whispered to his men: "Almost time to waste their lives! Pop-up and fire when the peasant tells you that they are near the flag marks!"  
  
Vodonian Battle Turtles finally came in front, and Vodonians begun to move forward, trying not to come in front of Turtles.  
  
Soon, Peasant approached the Dwarves, and told them in panic that the enemies are at the marks.  
  
Before Vodonians understood what's happening, War Turtles were riderless, and stopped to eat some grass.  
  
"That's the way to do it boys!" - Redbeard congratulated his troops - "show them again!"  
  
And soldiers that tried to claim the War Turtles were shot from them. Then suddenly, acid rains begun to decimate the fort, and Vodonians charged, along side with newly created Water Elementals.  
  
Dwarves were in despair, and tried to hide, but any cover was quickly disappearing.  
  
Suddenly, out of the forest, ridded Armius and his knights against the enemy mages. Immediately, water elementals turned back, but Footmen intercepted them. Acid rain stopped.  
  
A raven was flying around the battlefield, as Riflemen took out a line of Javeliners, and a line of Spearmen. Vodonians begun to retreat, but Knights cut them off. Then suddenly remaining Vodanians jumped to the sea, and swam to the safety of their city.  
  
Raven followed them, and once there, he approached Raptor who just left the HQ River Hut.  
  
Medivh quickly turned into Human and asked Raptor: "Are you ready to ally with Midbarians against this threat?"  
  
Raptor answered: "You are one of them! Die!"  
  
Medivh turned into Raven as Raptor tried to kill him with his poisonous Ibsidirian Spear.  
  
Raven spoke: "I will be back tomorrow. Consider your options very well."  
  
  
  
PS - IF no one doesn't review or comment this Fan fiction now, I will stop writing it!!! 


End file.
